mtaugfandomcom-20200213-history
Cesar Avarisque
Born an 'anchor baby' of two Illegal Immigrants, Cesar spent his childhood years growing up in Liberty City, in one of the poorer Hispanic Neighbourhoods, close to the influence of gangs such as the Latin Kings, though Cesar was rather fortunate enough to avoid being completely drawn in to their influences. Cesar's family, which was comprised of him, his parents and his elder sister of five years, all shared a relatively small apartment which just about accomodated the four of them. Cesar's father, Abraham, worked as a mechanic in a local autoshop and it was through this that he gained a love and talent for working with cars, particularly classic cars such as Abraham's '63 Chevy Impala, which had been restored from a previously less-than-pristine condition. Eventually, around the age of eleven years old, Cesar began to work for local drug dealers as a courier, carrying small packages around to different locations in the neighbourhood and also hanging on to any illegal contraband when the LCPD began to crack down on the area. It wasn't a massive deal of money, but it was enough for Cesar to occasionally put a little bit of money on the table and afford a few luxuries, like a Playstation or some fashionable clothes. It was also around this time that Cesar's sister, Chloe, began dating a rather notorious figure in the area who had some close links to the local Latin King sets, and had a hand in drug trafficking across the area, amongst other things. It soon became aparrent that this new boyfriend was nothing more than a scoundrel, as it wasn't long before she came home drunk, or high, with bruises on her arms amongst other things. Chloe became addicted to heroin and crack, amongst other things, and soon became reliant on her boyfriend for her next hit. Whenever she came into trouble with money, her boyfriend would force her to sell her body out as a prostitute to fund her and his habits, and if she didn't bring in enough money she'd beat him. Cesar and his parents were suspicious of this, yet they were powerless to do anything as Chloe's boyfriend was essentially 'untouchable' as a Latin King, and retribution from his associates would've been certain. Things for her spiralled out of control as Cesar grew up, from drug overdose to drug overdose, she went into rehab for a brief period but soon relapsed to her old ways, due to her boyfriend's influence. Things spiralled further out of control, until one day Chloe was found dead in her apartment, having been brutally beaten and then strangled to death. Without a doubt, Cesar knew it was her boyfriend, with the police doing nothing due to having little interest in 'another dead spic whore'. A few day's later, Cesar's father suffered a cardiac arrest due to a pre-existing heart condition which was aggravated by the incident, and he died at the scene. All of this prompted Cesar to snap and take action into his own hands. Pushed over the edge, Cesar soon found Chloe's boyfriend drinking at a bar with several of his associates, laughing and drinking as if it were normal and talking of how women needed to learn respect and to do as they were told. Laying in wait, Cesar stalked her boyfriend, following him back to a friend's apartment where he'd opted to spend the night instead of his usual squat to avoid the police, before Cesar finally attacked and beat him to death with a claw hammer. Even though he was young, at fourteen years of age, he'd been something of a strong one and driving the claw end of the hammer into the boyfriend's eye was enough to stun and prevent him from putting up a proper fight. Realising that the Latin Kings would most probably be after him as retribution for the killing, Cesar was forced to flee Liberty City, taking his father's Chevy and departing from the city, after sharing a brief farewell with his mother, who told him to live with his Uncle Miguel in Los Santos, in San Andreas. With only his clothes, the Chevy and about two hundred dollars in his pocket. The next few weeks saw him travel across the United States, mainly sticking to the side-roads to avoid being pulled over by local law enforcement and being caught without a license, and spending the night in the backseat of the car. With barely any money, he had to make do with whatever he could: If he was hungry, he went shoplifting. If he needed gas, he'd siphon it out of someone else's car. If he needed money, he'd usually grab someone's wallet and make off with it. Times were tough, but eventually Cesar reached Los Santos in all its glory, gangs and failing law enforcement included. Finding his Uncle to be living in a small house at the end of Glendale Street in the local hispanic enclave, El Corona, he knocked on the door to find a half-drunk male nearing the end of his thirties, sporting an ill-fitting hawaiian shirt and some jeans. After a few brief exchanges of words, Cesar found himself living with his Uncle at his home in El Corona, though the two seldom saw each other after as Miguel was often out trying to shake up tourists idiotic enough to wander into El Corona without a second thought, or he was getting piss-drunk or high on coke or weed. Cesar's cousin Samuel als lived with them, though he was seldom seen as he was often busy with his own personal business. It was also around this time that he first became involved with Sur-13, as la eMe had a significant amount of influence in the area due to local shopkeepers and businesses which paid homage to the organisation. Around his mid-late teenage years, Cesar became more and more involved with the local Sur-13 set, and would continue to do so, eventually meeting Cabrera Mendez, known as 'Mendo' by most. With Rifa gaining prominence, it would naturally conflict with other sets, the first of which being the passive rivalry with the Rolling 60's Neighbourhood Crips. Rifa and the Crips often clashed with each other around Idlewood, starting with insult-slanging fests which culminated into brawls which either led to a victory on one side or the LSPD interrupting and halting the brawl. This rivalry soon dissipated however, and in its wake followed a war with the 'Townies', a local mob comprised of Irish-Americans from Idlewood. Several shootings occurred and more than a few injuries and deaths were to be had on both sides until the war climaxed with what one might have called a 'draw', as both begrudgedly agreed to end open hostilities with each other for the time being. Then, in the wake of the war with the Irish followed the rise to power of two other criminal groups: The Park Avenue Nortenos, who were centralised around Glen Park and represented the sworn enemies of Sur-13 and by extension - Rifa, and the Maravillas, a 'splinter' Sur-13 set which had turned against la eMe and refused to pay the tax, labelling themselves as 'traitors'. Both factions were hostile towards Rifa and showed little hesitance in doing so, though ironically it was the Maravillas, once followers of Sur-13, that would be the more aggressive and most damaging. The war with the Maravillas was a rather bitter and bloody one, with mass-shootouts freuquently occurring in Rifa-dominant neighbourhoods, with members being severely injured or killed in the process, Cesar included, who suffered a minor hip wound after a bullet grazed him during an attempted drive-by near the court on Aces Street. Attempts were made on Mendo's life, though he often came out unscathed and retaliated by killing off several Maravillas, though this would not last. On his way back home, returning from the court, Mendo was shot dead by a Maravilla. Meno had been a close friend to Cesar, and prompted him to turn to alcohol for a brief period of time and also led to his further aggression towards the Maravillas. The retaliation against them was swift and brutal, as the new 'Shotcaller' Kasper Hernandez, better known as 'Nova', led Rifa to victory over the Maravillas as their members were gunned down or forced to flee Los Santos, scattering the traitor-set and granting Rifa a massive amount of breathing space. Around this time, Cesar also met Flavia Guevara, a local prostitute, and odd as it may have seemed the two quickly became good friends, particularly after Kayla Ramos, a local 'street girl' with no other place to go, became a surrogate daughter to Flavia and at Cesar's offer, since Kayla reminded him of Chloe, he allowed her to live with him rather than on the streets. It was strange, an odd family, but it was happy for a while. That is until Kayla, having become more and more involved with Sur-13 and under Nova's influence, began to spiral out of control, prostituting herself and taking drugs, a matter which spiralled out of control. However, Cesar had hoped that things would improve, and they did for a while. Cesar even asked Flavia out on a date, and much to his surprise she accepted, and the two spent the evening browsing the local bars and other hotspots across Eastern Los Santos until Cesar eventually dropped her off at her house, after informing her that he would be out of Los Santos for a week to handle the funeral and affairs of his cousin in Las Venturas. However, upon his return, it was much to his distress t Category:Character